Axel's Love Game
by yoyoyo98
Summary: "I think Roxas will be fine. Unlike the other people who actually wanted Axel to fall in love with them because they like him, Roxas wants Axel to fall in love with him because he hates him. It's a completely different motive," Pence explained. Roxas smiled. "See? There's no way I can lose this." Olette didn't look convinced. "If you say so . . ." Akuroku, eventual TerraVen.
1. The Inevitable Game

**Yo! It's been a while! For all of you that have been wondering why there hasn't been a chapter four of "I Hate It When . . ." this is why. Well, this and school. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Kingdom Hearts**

** Enjoy.**

It was just turning to winter, and Axel shivered again, wondering how the school had failed to realize the fact that it was colder in the building than it was outside. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself, and listened to Professor Vexen drone on about the wonders of chemistry or physics or something. Axel wasn't really paying attention.

Or at least, he wasn't until a short, very blue-eyed blonde walked in.

"Isn't that Ven?" Demyx whispered from his seat behind Axel.

"No, that's Roxas. He's Ven's younger brother," Naminé said, casting Axel a side glance.

Axel sighed, taking his eyes off of Roxas, who was quietly talking to Professor Vexen at the front of the room. "Nami, don't give me that look. He knew what he was getting into."

"I still think that game of yours is awful," Naminé said.

"Aw, come on! I think it's fun. Everyone thinks they can make Axel fall for them, why not let them try?" Demyx asked.

"Because Axel Sinclair doesn't fall for anyone."

The trio looked up to see Roxas sitting down in the empty seat next to Demyx, right behind Naminé.

Axel smirked. "That's right. I can't help that I'm so easy to fall in love with."

"You're about as easy to fall in love with as a toad," Roxas retorted, glaring at Axel, who looked at Demyx, who gave puppy-dog eyes to Naminé, who them sighed and shook her head, causing Axel's smirk to widen.

"Well then Roxy, why don't we see about that? Ever heard of my love game?" Axel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The glare Roxas held didn't relent at all. "Ever heard of Ventus Strife?"

Axel laughed. "I guess you have, then. Anyway, here are the rules," he said, handing Roxas a sheet of paper.

Blue eyes scanned down the list.

We will flirt

We will kiss

We will go on dates

We will hold hands

We will have pet names for each other

We will meet each other's families

Whoever falls in love first . . . loses

Roxas looked up, icy blue meeting acid green. "Deal," he said.

"That was fast," Axel commented.

"I'll make you fall in love with me. And then I'll leave you broken and alone. The same way you left Ven," Roxas hissed.

Axel's smirk dropped, replaced by a (fake) smile. "Game starts now. Don't be angry, Rox."

"I guess I can forgive you, Ax," Roxas said, his eyes (fakely) softening as his voice dripped honey.

_ I'm gonna make him wish he was dead,_ Roxas thought, tilting his head and (fakely) grinning at his unsuspecting redhead.

Roxas arrived home, happy to see his older brother, Ventus, working at the kitchen counter.

"Ven, I'm home!" Roxas said, setting his backpack down and peeking over his brother's shoulder. Multiple graphs were laid out in front of them. Ventus ruffled his brother's hair and turned away from his homework, giving Roxas his full attention.

"How was school?" Ventus asked.

"Do you remember Axel?" Roxas asked quietly, knowing that Ven would want to know he had decided to play Axel's Love Game.

Ven's eyes darkened for a moment before growing concerned. "Yeah. Why? Did he try to do something to you?"

"No. Well, we both did something to each other. But it's for you, I just want to make a point—"

"You didn't," Ventus interrupted, blue eyes wide.

"I made a deal. I can't back out now."

"He'll break your heart."

"Not if I break his first."

Ventus sighed, pulling Roxas into a tight hug. "I'd try to talk you out of it, but you can't get out until it's over. All I can do is wish you the best of luck."

Roxas buried his face in Ven's chest. "I'm gonna break his heart. Just you wait."

The next day, Roxas finished buttoning up his shirt, Ventus stood in the doorway, worry showing in his eyes.

"On the first day he makes it seem easy. He'll act infatuated with you. Remember, it's fake. It's all fake," Ventus warned.

Roxas nodded, grabbing his backpack. "Love you, Ven."

"Love you too, Rox."

Roxas arrived at school to see a crowd gathered around his locker. Axel was in the center of it, his eyes (fakely) lighting up when he saw Roxas.

"Rox! There you are," Axel said, pulling the blonde close to him and nuzzling his neck.

Roxas let out a soft, (fake) giggle, wrapping his arms around Axel's torso.

"You waited for me?" he asked.

"I wanted to walk you to class," Axel said, setting Roxas down.

"Okay, I have trig first. Let me grab my textbook."

From the outskirts of the crowd, Kairi watched the interaction between Axel and Roxas, wondering what made the short blonde accept Axel's Love Game. She had known Roxas since kindergarten, and once he met Axel, Roxas was always moodier around the redhead. From what she observed, anyway.

"Isn't that Ven's little brother?" Selphie asked, trying to peek over the crowd.

"Yeah. I heard that he's doing this to get back at Axel for hurting Ven," Tidus said, pulling Selphie down. "Come on, we should get to class before this crowd clogs the hallway.

Kairi and Selphie nodded, glancing back to see the new (fake) couple walking in the opposite direction.

Roxas waved goodbye as Axel disappeared down the hallway, immediately letting the (fake) smile fall off his face.

"Roxas, are you sure you know what your doing?" Olette asked, giving Roxas a concerned look.

"I'll be fine Olette. By spring break I'll have him wrapped around my finger."

"Roxas—"

"I think Roxas will be fine. Unlike the other people who actually wanted Axel to fall in love with them because they _like_ him, Roxas wants Axel to fall in love with him because he _hates_ him. It's a completely different motive," Pence explained.

Roxas smiled. "See? There's no way I can lose this if I'm doing it for Ven."

Olette didn't look convinced. "If you say so . . ."

**Love it or Hate it? Too mushy? Not mushy enough?**

** Tell me what you think! Review! (The more you put in, the more chapters that come out!)**


	2. The Queens of the Gossip Mill

**Wow, it's been what? Two weeks? I'm so glad I got such a positive response! To all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited, thank you so much! BTW, if you have any questions, you can ask me through a review or PM me!**

**Enjoy.**

Axel watched as Roxas—once again—did a perfect dive into their school's pool. Mr. Lexaeus nodded approvingly once Roxas resurfaced. Over-chlorinated pool water ran down his torso as he shook his spiky blonde hair out.

Axel never admitted it before, but the kid had nice muscles. Definitely not someone he wanted to fight, even if he towered over Roxas easily. Which made him wonder, why didn't Roxas just beat him up or something? Maybe Roxas liked him a little bit. The thought made Axel grin wildly when he saw Roxas look up at him.

_This might be easier than I thought . . ._

"Hey Rox, why is Axel Sinclair grinning at you like some kind of idiot?" Hayner asked, pausing in his climb to the high-dive board.

"Oh yeah, you missed it. I'm playing Axel's love game now," Roxas said nonchalantly, ignoring the "WTF?" look Hayner was giving him.

"Why?" Hayner asked.

"I felt like it," Roxas said. Hayner didn't need to know about what happened to Ventus.

"Oh, so you just felt like getting your heart pulled apart in front of your eyes. Is this some sort of weird emotional masochism?"

Roxas shrugged. Hayner shook his head, and took his dive. When he resurfaced, he saw Roxas being pulled into Axel's lap. Axel was happy, but deep in Roxas' eyes—if you knew him well enough—you see something deeper. Not exactly hatred, but something close enough.

_He may be the first to conquer Axel,_ Hayner thought. Satisfied with what he had seen, he treaded into the deep end to goof off with Seifer.

Roxas had realized (as much as he doesn't want to admit it) he liked sitting in Axel's lap. It was big enough for him curl into and it was warm, like his own personal furnace. But he denied that this had anything to do with liking Axel, and it didn't. Oh, not by a long shot. Roxas still wanted revenge for what had happened to Ven, even if he didn't know the whole the story. But the only people who knew that were Ven and Axel. Roxas figured Ven would come around eventually. Sighing into Axel's warm chest, he (kind of fakely) smiled like he was enjoying himself. But Roxas liked being warm, so maybe he was, just a little bit.

Kairi and Selphie ran Twilight Town High's gossip mill like a trade center. And what had happened between Roxas and Axel was quite the hot topic.

"No, no," Selphie said to a couple of seniors. "Roxas does not like Axel. He's doing it for revenge, it has something to do with Ven." The seniors gave her blank looks. Selphie gasped. "He was a senior last year! He took a few college courses though, so he wasn't around campus much. He was a real cutie though. He looks just like Roxas, but with lighter hair."

"So what happened between Ven and Axel?" The glasses-clad senior prodded.

"Actually, no one has any clue. Ven just stopped showing up, and Axel told us that Ven had lost and—"

"Axel specifically asked us to shut any rumors down and keep new ones from arising," Kairi said through gritted teeth, shooting a glare at Selphie before staring down the seniors.

"Come on Kairi. We all know all your info has a price. Name it, and we'll pay it, but this is too good a story to pass up," Glasses senior's friend said.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Okay, for the short version, I'll need one million dollars in cash, and two round-trip tickets to Paris, first class. For the long version, I'll need five million, and a pink private jet. Still think you can't pass this story up?"

Glasses senior scoffed. "Whatever. It's probably not that good anyway." With that, the two seniors walked away.

"Kairi, do you know anything about—" Selphie was cut off by Kairi's hand.

"No, I don't. But Axel's . . . Axel, so if he needs me to keep a secret, I'll keep it," Kairi explained.

"You won't tell me even for a two weeks worth of sleepovers?" Selphie pouted.

Kairi shook her head no.

Axel and Demyx were tuning their guitars in seventh period music, when Selphie walked up to them.

"Do you need something Selphie?" Demyx asked, ever the polite one. Axel simply ignored the co-queen of the gossip mill.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Axel something," Selphie said.

Axel lifted his head, a silent grant of permission. He hated talking to Selphie; she had a way of reading his expressions, tone, and twisting his words into was highly resembled truth. Kairi and Naminé were the same way.

"What happened between you and Ven?" she asked.

Axel hesitated, and he could see the sparkle in Selphie's eyes. "He played my love game and lost. After that, some family issue came up. Haven't heard from him since."

"Family issue? I'll ask Roxas about it, then," Selphie said, turning on her heel and walking out of the music room.

Demyx cast Axel a side glance. "What it really a family issue?"

"That's what Roxas knows, so that's the story I'm sticking to."

"Ax, I know you and Ven were over a year ago, but you're being really secretive about it and it's starting to freak me out. What happened that's so awful?"

"Look, Dem, I'd love to tell you. Really, I would. But this story has other stories, from different people with different views. In every version, including mine, I'm a total asshole. It's just a huge reputation damager. If your really wondering, I did hear from Ven about nine months after he transferred. He said he had forgiven me, so I put it behind me. But Roxas is starting to make complicated," Axel whispered, glancing around nervously for eavesdroppers.

"Who else knows?" Demyx asked.

"It's me, Ven, Naminé, and Kairi. Roxas doesn't know, and I don't want him to until either Ven or I tell him. Just pretend you don't know anything, okay? The last thing I need is Selphie to sell it off to the school."

"But what about Kairi? You said she knew, right? How do you know she didn't tell Selphie?"

"Because I know Kairi. Even though she's a bitch to me, she doesn't actually hate me."

Demyx nodded. "Uh-huh. Well, whatever you did to Ven, don't do it to Roxas. I heard he got kicked out of his private school for fighting. Kicked one guy in his nutsack so hard that he blacked out."

Axel shuddered. "Noted."

**So what really happened between Axel and Ventus? That's for a little later in the story, but I'll keep feeding you clues. What do you all think about this chapter? I know, it's not a lot of Akuroku, but I wanted to get some of the school's reaction in there.**

**Thank you for reviewing ;)**

**-yoyoyo98**


End file.
